


Pure Bliss – Teen Wolf: Scisaac FanFiction

by fosterthepasta (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fosterthepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac comes over to visit Scott. He hasn't seen him in a day, but it somehow feels like forever. Erotic feelings and ecstatic emotions lead to a very sexual rendezvous between the two werewolves.</p><p>Dedicated to my friend, LuLu. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Bliss – Teen Wolf: Scisaac FanFiction

###  **_Part 1:_ **

Scott is awoken abruptly by the piercing sound from his cellphone; the stupid default ringtone that he hated.  
Yawning, he picks up his cellphone, harshly pressing the screen of his phone to answer. “What?” he snaps.

“Oh sorry grumpy head, did I wake you up from your beauty sleep? You do know what time it is, don’t you?” Isaac’s soothing voice almost causes Scott to fall back asleep but he quickly snaps himself out of it.

“Yeah, I know what time it is, I was just taking a quick nap. I didn’t get much sleep last night and we both know whose fault that is.” 

“You weren’t complaining about sleep last night! Well, I’m at McDonald’s right now, what will I get you? I know how grumpy you get when you’re hungry.” Isaac flicks his indicator for left as he begins to turn the car into the McDrive Thru.

“Umm, get me some curly fries and a strawberry milkshake. Make sure it’s large.”

“Sorry, but what’s the magic word?” Isaac can’t help but smile to himself as he mocks Scott in his usual way.

“Please..” Scott replies, still struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Please…what?” Isaac teases him even further.

“Please babe.” Scott says, followed by a grunt as he stretches in his bed.

“That’s better. Ok, I’ll be over in ten minutes. There’s no need to make your bed; it will just get messed up again. If you know what I mean.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

“I’m sure you do. Ok, I’ll see you in ten. Love you, bye”.

“Love you too, see you then”. Scott slams his cellphone onto the nightstand, yawning. He thinks to himself ‘ugh, why is it so bright out?’

 

###  _Part 2_

“Scott? I have your McDonald’s!” Isaac calls, as he gazes around the house, walking slowly in search of Scott.

“I’m up here! Just bring it up!” Scott calls. Isaac immediately knows where he is from the echoing sound that fills the hallway. Isaac runs upstairs excitedly. He hasn’t seen Scott since last night but it somehow feels like forever. Isaac slowly approaches Scott’s bedroom door, knocking gently. He knows he doesn’t have to but it has become a habit of his.

“Come in!” Scott calls.  
The moment Isaac walks in, Scott’s naked body, displayed beautifully in the afternoon light that shines in from the window, immediately greets him. His jaw drops and then immediately transitions into a seductive smile. Isaac walks swiftly towards the bed, his unbroken gaze resting on Scott’s beckoning eyes. Scott, staring at Isaac’s lips begins to speak “Well, it looks like I’ll just have to eat my food later, for now I’ll just skip straight to dessert” 

“Oh, really? I can help you with that.” Isaac replies eagerly, his clear eyes enlarging at the erotic thoughts running through his mind.

“Sounds like fun. But, if you’re going to help me then you’ll have to get rid of all of these!” Scott gestures towards Isaac’s clothes and without delay, Isaac removes each piece roughly and quickly.

It’s not long until Isaac’s nude body is completely visible to Scott. It’s nothing new but every time Scott sees him naked he can’t stop the butterflies in his stomach. “You look so fucking hot, Isaac.”

“Well, I’m about to get a lot hotter” he replies, smirking. He reaches for the McDonald’s bag that he had left on the bed. He begins to open the bag as he peeks up towards Scott. He slips his hand in ever so carefully, removing the strawberry milkshake from the brown paper bag he holds in his hand. “Are you thirsty, Scott?” he asks as he removes the lid. Sticking his tongue out slightly, he raises the cup above his head and begins to pour the smooth pink liquid into his mouth. The thick texture of the shake arouses Isaac even further, and he can’t help but moan as it fills his mouth, beginning to overflow. 

Scott stares at Isaac, as the strawberry flavored liquid begins to pour from his mouth, rolling down his neck, until it reaches his chest. Scott steps closer to Isaac, bending over, he licks upwards erasing the pink trail. Isaac shivers slightly as the ecstasy from Scott’s touch rushes through his body. Scott’s tongue caresses Isaac’s erect nipple. Scott slowly begins to stand up and leaning even closer, begins to kiss Isaac’s neck. His kiss becomes rougher as he gazes into Isaac’s eyes. “Do you want some?” Isaac asks, enticingly. 

“Fuck yeah”. Isaac places the large cup towards Scott’s mouth, raising it upwards until the thick liquid begins to pour from it. Scott almost orgasms from the thick feeling rushing down his throat. He gulps and swallows quickly and it isn’t long before the pink liquid is overflowing and rushing down his chest also. Isaac immediately leans closer, lowering himself to Scott’s crotch. Revealing his tongue, he presses against Scott’s abdomen, licking upwards-mimicking Scott’s previous movements until he is halted at Scott’s nipples. His lips softly bless Scott’s nipple. His breathing becoming shallower, he lowers himself back to Scott’s crotch, mesmerized by his curiosity. 

Isaac slowly reaches towards Scott’s erect penis, his mouth watering. The sound of the cup hitting the ground would have startled Isaac, however he was too distracted with his task. 

Scott grunts, “That was tasty.” He grabs Isaac’s hand, leading him towards the bed. Scott lies down, spreading his legs widely apart. He sighs with satisfaction as he feels the warm saliva from Isaac’s mouth drip onto the cold head of his penis. “That’s so good, Isaac. Oh fuck yeah.” Scott tilts his head backwards as Isaac inserts his entire penis into his mouth. The friction between the head and the roof of Isaac’s head causes Scott to moan loudly, unable to control his pleasure. 

Isaac raises himself towards Scott’s neck, staring at his lips. Scott can’t resist moaning as he is enticed by Isaac’s prominent cheekbones and his protrusive clavicles, resting effortlessly above his chest. Isaac, leaning in closer gently kisses Scott. However, quickly transitioning harder as he strokes Scott’s crotch.

Scott’s moans quickly become deep howls as he begins to orgasm. The surge of semen rushing through his penis forces him to close his eyes. But they are quickly reopened by the rough sensation of Isaac’s lips against his. “Fuck me.” He whispers, his breathing becoming shallower as he speaks. 

Isaac lowers his hand quickly to Scott’s perineum, rubbing roughly as he growls softly. The contradiction of his senses arouses Scott even further as he looks vacantly towards Isaac’s frosty blue eyes. Retracting his hand, Isaac places it against his tongue, saturating it completely and swiftly returning it to Scott’s anus. Increasing in force, he perforates Scott with his finger. 

Scott’s moans arouse Isaac, and he swiftly replaces his finger with his erect penis. Softly pressing against Scott’s anus, he can feel the residue of his saliva cover his penis as he thrusts forward steadily. He gradually gains speed and force, thrusting harder each time. Scott begins to growl alluringly as Isaac’s penis thrusts against him. Isaac moans as he approaches climax, gripping onto Scott’s prodigious thighs roughly. Isaac forces into Scott speedily as he ejaculates. Scott gasps for air as he is filled with the ecstatic feeling of Isaac’s semen fill inside of him. “Did you enjoy that?” Isaac questions, smirking directly at Scott. 

“What do you think?” Scott grins as he closes his eyes in satisfaction. Isaac lies down next to Scott, turning his head to smile. Scott loses himself once again in Isaac’s crisp gaze. “I love you.” He remarks, as he kisses Isaac’s cheek.

“I think you’re forgetting something again. Hmm, what could it be?” Isaac giggles, his dimples appearing as his grin widens. 

“I love you, babe.” Scott sighs, closing his eyes, immersed in the feeling of safety.

“I love you too.” Isaac leans over, kissing Scott’s forehead. Returning to his previous position, he rests his head on Scott’s chest, pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Scisaac fic! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
